Teagan Niall
Teagan Breanna Niall is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She's 26 years old, and has the abilities of Absorption, Truth Manipulation, Animalistic Mimicry and Emotion Stabilisation, all of which she manifested aged 21. She's originally from Dublin, but now lives in New York City. She is currently engaged to Peter Petrelli. Appearance Teagan is slim and slightly tall, at approximately 5'9. She has pale skin, which stands in stark comparison with her long waving dark brown hair. She also has dark brown eyes, which can sometimes appear black. Personality Teagan keeps her emotions deeply hidden, often unaware of them herself, and has been like this even before manifesting emotion stabilisation. As a result, she can often appear cold, unemotional and detached. She's quiet, but is also full of confidence and believes in herself. She's very creative, driven and curious. She can be too curious, bordering on nosy and interfering. Abilities Teagan manifested all 4 of her abilities shortly after each other, when she was 21 years old. She manifested them all after her stepfather's death. Her first ability is Absorption, the ability to absorb various things. These include absorbing the history of an object, absorbing a person's memories, and absorbing energy and life from a person, reflexively if she's injured. She can absorb memories and histories without removing them, but cannot do so with energy. She can also absorb any type of energy without coming to harm, e.g. she could absorb an electrokinetic attack. She can also absorb small objects and other things into her body. Her second ability is Truth Manipulation. In her case, this is an active ability which usually needs deliberate use, although it can be automatic if she suspects someone is deceiving her. Its uses include sensing a deliberate lie, forcing the truth out of someone, forcing a person to believe something and fooling abilities like lie detection and truth activation. Her third ability is Animalistic Mimicry. This enables her to mimic various traits and characteristics from different animals. They include enhanced strength and speed, enhanced senses and animalistic and feral behaviour. She can also gain limited regeneration, immunities to certain poisons and homing instincts. doesn't work on her]]Her fourth and final ability is Emotion Stabilisation. This enables her to be immune to all emotion-manipulating abilities, and to keep her emotions under control and not be overwhelmed with them. She can think logically at all times, and will never be paralysed by fear. Family & Relationships *Mother - Megan Niall deceased *Stepfather - Linden Niall deceased *Biological father - Samson Gray *Paternal half-brother - Gabriel "Sylar" Gray *Fiance - Peter Petrelli History Teagan's mother, Megan, had been in a relationship with Samson for several years despite how dangerous she knew he could be, refusing to leave him because she loved him. However, she did leave once she discovered her pregnancy, in order to protect the child. She moved back to her childhood home in Dublin. There, she met her childhood sweetheart, Linden Niall, and they began dating again. They were married when Teagan was an infant, and he raised her as his own. She was completely unaware that this in fact was not true. When she was 21, Linden died in a hit and run accident, and she manifested shortly afterwards. 3 years later, Teagan was fatally injured in a car crash. Her mother confessed to her the identity of her biological father, also admitting that she knew of Teagan's half-brother. She then placed her hand in her daughter's, knowing that Teagan would reflexively absorb her energy to save herself, and kill her. in the container]]Teagan then abandoned her old life in Dublin, and travelled to New York, searching for her family. She found her brother's home, but he was away and had apparently been missing for several months. Hearing of a commodition in the nearby docks, she went to investigate, hoping it could give her a lead. Instead, she found Peter there, having absorbed the history of his fight with Rene from the shipping container. Intrigued by his amnesia, she decided to try to help him, and they ended up accidentally teleporting to his apartment. She slept with him that night. Realising that Primatech were connected, and knowing that they had a connection to a building in Kirby Plaza, she, Peter and Nathan went to the plaza the next day. They both absorbed the history of 4 months previously from the statue there. When they next raided the Primatech building in Hartsdale, Peter mimicked panmnesia and regained his memories. Teagan confessed how her mother died when he asked her why she hadn't left, and also explained how she was searching for her brother. Over the next months, she continued to try to search for her brother, but found no leads. One day she identified a man shown dead in a precognitive painting Peter'd drawn as her brother, and decided to save him against Peter's warnings about the potential danger. She used truth manipulation to force him to teleport her to the man's location. Arriving there, she found Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted attempting to kill Gabriel because of another precognition, but Teagan absorbed her electrokinetic attack. When Elan asked why she'd done that, and if she knew how dangerous the man was, she answered that he was her brother, causing Elan to hesitate, and eventually leave without killing him. Teagan tried to explain to Gabriel that he really was her brother, but he remained sceptical. Eventually realising that she wouldn't be able to convince him, and didn't need to anyway since she hadn't come there to tell him but to save him, she left. She returned to New York, but couldn't forget what Elan had mentioned of how dangerous he was, and how Peter had reacted when she'd mentioned going to Gabriel. She returned to him, and asked him what he knew of her brother, and he explained about Sylar. Roughly a year afterwards, Peter was contacted by Adam Monroe, who asked him to meet him in Montreal. Peter and Teagan teleported there, and he explained that he'd learned of someone who knew the virus' location. They teleported again to confront Victoria Pratt about it, but when they arrived, she shot the three. Teagan was fatally injured, but she reflexively absorbed energy from Peter when he tried to catch her. She feared at first that she'd killed him, but learned that he was protected by his regeneration. They learned where the virus was stored, and then Adam killed Victoria when she tried to shoot Peter. They teleported to Odessa, and broke into the vault, but when Nathan arrived and questioned Adam's intentions, Teagan used her truth manipulation and learned that Adam was truly trying to release the virus. They then learned that they were too late to stop him, but she absorbed every virus particle into her body, sacrificing herself to prevent it from spreading. She isolated herself from all others, but just before the virus could kill her, Nathan manifested both guidance and salvation, and used these new abilities to locate and heal her. A few weeks after being healed, Teagan decided to locate her biological father, Samson Gray, and go meet him. However, as soon as she first mentioned possessing abilities, he attacked her in order to try to copy them. She only survived by absorbing the energy from his telekinetic attacks in order to free herself, and she and Peter were engaged after she returned. Etymology Teagan is a Gaelic name which means "little poet" or "beautiful". Her middle name, Breanna, is also Gaelic and means "noble, strong and virtuous" as well as "hill". Her surname, Niall, is actually her step-father's surname, but she continues to use it even after learning that he is not her biological father, out of respect for his memory. It is a Gaelic name, once more, and may mean "cloud", "champion" or "passionate". She will never use her biological father's surname, Gray, but this is an American version of the name Grey, meaning "pleasant" as well as the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.